Love Beyond Magic
by SophisticatedAlexir
Summary: Sousuke Sagara confessed his love for Kaname Chidori..by the help of a LEGENDARY BRACELET? Legend says that it can make a person fell inlove with you by the time he or she wears it..is it TRUE? hope you all like it!
1. Ordinary Days I

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Full Metal Panic obviously.. juz love them!**

**

* * *

**

**Love Beyond Magic **

-- Sophisticated Alexir

**Chapter One: "Ordinary Days"**

B . O . O . M

"SOUSUKE!" Kaname shouted as she runs towards their classroom.

"Ohayou Chidori! Good thing I got rid of it!" discharging his weapon.

"O-O-OHA-YOOU!" blinking her eyes in annoyance.

"OUCH!" Sagara shouted as Chidori slaps him with her big white fan.

"What have you just done!" Chidori bawled.

"It's very dangerous Kaname! ….. And I think that I've done exactly the right thing!" he said as he scratches his head.

"You almost burn the whole classroom with your silly destructions!" pointing the damaged part.

"You see …… when I returned to my table, I noticed my bag not in position and so I thought that a secret terrorist might have put in a strange bomb……I should be careful for the sake of human race! So, I placed a low-destructive bomb around my table and activated it… " He elucidated.

" Uhmmm … Kaname, Sousuke, we are actually playing at that time, I accidentally bumped into Sagara's bag, when he returned to his table, he was shocked, I tried to apologize but I was in a sudden fright cause' he quickly placed a bomb around it …. He advised us to run and take cover….. I'm sorry…." Mizuki said with shyness.

"LOOK! It's just a simple bump!" Chidori said as she looke at Sousuke with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh so that's it! It's good that it was just a low-destructive bomb…." He laughs.

"Sagara…..neither that thing is a low or high destructive type, it is seriously wrong! We are on a school and those people are students, like me, like you…. We are not in a war and no soldiers! Everyone, sorry for the waste of time, please return to your respective classrooms and let's pretend that nothing happened ….Have a nice day!" She bowed, smiled and hurriedly pinch Sagara in the ear, dragging him in his seat.

"I'm really sorry Kaname! " with a sad face.

"What else can I do!" Chidori returned in her seat.

"Thanks Chidori! You just don't know how much I appreciate your kindness" he whispered and puts a smile on his winsome face.

Classes started and as always, Sousuke used to lay his keen eyes on the girl he truly loved …..Kaname Chidori….

_CLASSES DISMISSED _

"So, straight home?" Sousuke asked with shyness and he can't even look at Chidori.

"why?" Chidori interrogated.

"nothing... There is a new shop two blocks from here, we are just going to drop by and look what's in it…" he exclaimed.

"Are you sick? You never asked me out or is there something bothering you?" Chidori asked.

"There is no problem bothering me ….I'm absolutely fine…. So, lets go?" Sagara said and walked straight to the door…. Chidori was surprised but, a few moments later, she followed but a big question mark is in her mind.

_WHILE WALKING _

"So, what's with the sudden treat?" asked Chidori …. Sousuke is just silent, his eyes wandering above the sky.

_/ Should I tell her what I feel about her? She will just be ferocious…I bet! But I can't take it anymore….maybe I'll get a chance /_ as he spoke into his mind.

_INSIDE THE SHOP _

"Good afternoon! It's our opening ….be free to inquire…" said the shop man.

"Thanks!" Kaname said and waved back…Sousuke stopped and stared at one of the products that is placed beside the cashier. He stared at it for a moment, it's like that he is very curious of what is it.

"That's a legendary bracelet of love Sir…" said the shop man.

"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"If you will be giving this to you dream girl, she will fall helplessly in love with you…" exclaimed the man as he taps Sousuke at the shoulder.

"Is it true?" with a face full of sweat, he glanced at Chidori's wandering eyes.

"The legend has it boy!" the shop man said.

"Okay! I'll buy it! But never tell it to that girl ….okay?"

"You bet!" the shop man packaged the bracelet …Kaname returned to Sousuke.

"so, did you buy something?" she asked ….Sagara kep the braclet.

"Me? Uhmm … none …" he exclaimed.

"How about you?" Sousuke asked.

"I don't seem to have any interest of any of them…" Kaname said and walked outside….. Sousuke bowed to the shop man with a smile ad followed Chidori.

"Let's go home! I'm getting tired…." Kaname said.

_AT CHIDORI'S ROOM _

On that evening ….the phone rang and when she checked the clock, its 10:30 pm.

"Hello? May I know who is calling?" it's been less than a minute, someone replied.

"Chidori, its Sousuke…..I know it's late but I hope I didn't bother you…" he said.

"What is it? It's really late …" she said with her bedroom voice... Sweet, low and very alluring one and also having a lowering eyes.

"Uhmmm…..Are you available tomorrow? It's Saturday…." sweats dropping all over….

"Yes…I am …why ask such?"

"Can you go out with me? …I mean …a date…"

"You sure you're aright? Are you dreaming ….I mean …It's no joke Sagara…."

"I am okay! I'm serious and I'm not dreaming! Actually, I can't sleep at all…..an image of you kept appearing whenever I close my eys ….you know…" Sousuke said with his sleep voice…quite exquisite I'd rather say..

"Pardon?" Kaname asked.

"Oh …..never mind ….so, what is your decision?"

"Uhmmmm …..Okay! I'll go with you…" Kaname smiled.

"Great! Let's meet at the plaza….4:00 pm….Okay?"

"Okay….is that all?"

"Yeah ….. That's it ….thanks so much!"

"Bye ….I'm really sleepy…"

"Okay….bye….Oyasuminasai!"

They hanged down the phone ….Chidori returned to her sleep but Sousuke ….Sousuke jumped into his bed and finally fell asleep with an admiring smile.

* * *

A/N: What will happen next! the next chapters are coming up.. just feel free to leave some comments.. I'd appreciate it..REALLY! -- so now,this is my first chapter.. 


	2. Memorable Night

A/N: Sorry if it took so long in placing my chapter 2.. I've got many schoolworks to do and there's so little time..

* * *

Chapter 2: "Memorable Night"

Its already 6:45 and Sousuke is waiting for Kaname...

"Hi! Gome ne... I'm late I need to finish all my chores first." Kaname said as she runs towards Sousuke...

"It's alright..." Sousuke said as he taps Kaname's shoulder.

"Where to go first?" Sousuke asked

"Uhmm... you've invited me in the first place... its up to you..." she smiled at the guy's confused face.

"Okay, since it's almost 7, let's eat..." Sousuke said pointing a particular restaurant

- At the Restaurant –

Wearing a blue sleeve-less shirt with her jeans, Kaname surely gave Sousuke a pleasurable day match it wither long slender hair all clipped-up. On the other hand, Sousuke is wearing his jeans with a plain white polo... (A/N: Sousuke really got... simple charm...)

"Excuse me waiter..." Sousuke said as they sat down.

"What a lovely day ma'am, sir, what will it be?" the waiter asked as he gave two copies of menus. Kaname leaned down and signaled Sousuke to lean also.

"Sagara, what kind of restaurant is this? All of the foods are so damn expensive! My budget can't afford such and I bet it wouldn't be enough for the two of us." Kaname whispered… Sousuke leaned back and gave a warm smile…

"Don't worry Chidori, you don't need to spend any cost… I wouldn't dare to ask you out if I don't have something… wait… I'll order for you."

The orders were taken and the menus were returned… Kaname started to babble with no stable topics yet, Sousuke remained quiet staring at Kaname's young cute face.

/ Oh, God! She's so cute… she 's simple but can really catch my attention… How I wish I can tell her how I really feel about her… /

And the waiter returns for their foods… Kaname started eating while babbling, on the other hand, Sousuke barely touched his food… He just stare and suddenly his face turns red..

" Er, are you fine Sagara? You barely touch your food and you're not even listening.." Kaname said

" Sorry Chidori… uhmm…" Sousuke ceased and somehow fighting against his emotions.

/ The bracelet! Right! God please help me, you know how scary she is when she's mad despite her cuteness… /

"What? What is it Sagara?" Kaname now looking confused.

"Maybe I'm wrong to come with you…" Kaname fold her arms and swayed her head against Sousuke's direction… somewhat annoyed.

/ What? How can I overcome this! Okay… calm down… /

Kaname was about to stand but Sousuke, with his nimble mind and fast reflexes grabbed Kaname's arm…

"I'm sorry Chidori… I really don't mean to be harsh…" She returned to her sit and Sousuke let her arm go. Kaname is still looking mystified on what's happening to Sousuke.

"Sagara, you look so weird today. What's wrong? If there's something's bothering you, you can tell it to me… I'm your friend." Kaname elucidated

/ FRIENDS? But… / tongue tied-up and sweats dropping Sousuke's face… Finally, gathered all of his courage and strength…

/ NOW/

"Wha----"

" I LIKE YOU CHIDORI!" Before Kaname can say a thing, Sousuke anticipated and said what he really feels…

Kaname was startled and was trying to be composed… she can't hardly believe what she heard…

* * *

A/N: Okay! What will happen now? Sousuke finally revealed his true feelings… Will it be a sorrow to Kaname or a rejoice? Find out in the coming chapter 3.. Thanks for the reviews and hope you continue to leave some.. so for now, here's my Chapter 2! 


	3. Reaction to the Affection

A/N: Let us now see here what Kaname's expression is..

* * *

Chapter 3: "Reaction to the Affection"

"What!" Kaname was startled.

"Yes Chidori, I mean it!" Sousuke said with a red face.

"Why didn't you tell it earlier? You've waited for my patience to fill up before you say what you really feel… Is this your move to please a woman?" Kaname said with an annoyed expression… All of Kaname's nagging, Sousuke shooked his head and got a blank face.

"Sorry…"

"You just don---- What? Sorry?" Kaname ceased and turned concerned…

"I said... I'm SORRY…" Sousuke said windlessly.

"Sagara…?"

"I'm sorry if I don't know how to please a woman… If I can't gather all of my courage right away to say how I really feel..." Sousuke said with a low, regretful voice.

"Sagara, I didn't mean to----"Sousuke didn't let Kaname finish again…

"Let's go now, I mean now…" Still with his head shooked, he stood up, placed the payment on the table and walked heading out… Kaname hurriedly stood and followed. Sousuke, without a word, he continues walking while Kaname was having a hard time in following because of the military-like. After the long silence and walks. They've ended in the Park. Sousuke stopped beside swing and Kaname helplessly sat. All in because of the fast walk. Sousuke reached for his pocket and got the bracelet… she showed it to Kaname.

"This is for you… Don't worry, it's not like the other tracking bracelets I gave you. Its… it's…" He felt uneasy.

"Its?" Kaname stood up and held Sousuke's hands

"It's from my heart Chidori, hope you'd appreciate it." Sousuke said it with his eyes straight and now became watery… She shooked her head and gave a short giggle somehow can't believe what was happening. But then, tears suddenly rolled down upon her cheeks… Sousuke placed the bracelet around Kaname's wrist.

"I want you to wear this always…" He said with an alluring and concerned voice.

"Sagara…" She can't help it but cry, she instantly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm very very very sorry Sagara…" she continued to cry and Sousuke also wrapped his arms akimbo to hers. (A/N: _akimbo_ means _with hands on hips_) Trying to comfort her… He gently pulled himself and wiped Kaname's tears…

They both looked straight into each other's eyes…

"Aishite'ru Kaname…" he smiled

"I love you too Sagara…" she said with relief

And they both hugged and felt each other's warm bodies… with the sunset behind them as the only witness of their love.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter,by the way,they've finally revealed their feelings to each other.. is this the effect of the bracelet? Does it really have the magic to make a person fell in love with you? Chapter 4 will be here soon and see what happens after Kaname wore the Bracelet of Love! For now.. here's my chapter 3. please continue to leave some reviews, they really make my heart flutter… 


	4. Incomparable Junctures

A/N: Sorry for a week with no update. I really need to focus on studying. Finally! Exams were all done! Another thing, thanks for the reviews. Chapter 5 will be for tomorrow I think. I would like to say that lapses are inevitable and they're part of every person's life. Someone told me that he/she finds many wrong grammarizations and stuffs. That I should proof-read my story before posting it here. He/she really disappointed me. (I don't know... he/she told me that he/she is Anonymous)

* * *

Chapter 4: "Incomparable Junctures"

Since the day Sousuke gave the bracelet to Kaname, they've got happy moments. Sousuke is still wondering if it's all the magic effect of the bracelet. He doesn't want to ask Kaname about it for he is afraid to lose the so-called feelings of Kaname done by the bracelet. So he just let things happen accordingly…

They've also decided to have a week-long vacation since it's their sembreak. Kaname chose a nice spot, white sand with the calm blue sea. Sousuke filed a week-long leave to Mao just to be Kaname. Running along the margin of the sea, the two of them have never felt this happy before especially to Sousuke. For them, it seemed nothing had changed except for Sousuke who asks everyday if Kaname is wearing her bracelet. Sembreak was finally over and the two were back for school. Their classmates were all some kind of skeptical when it comes to their proximity. They were closer than ever.

And this time, no bombs exploded, no tracking devices given and especially no big white fan smashing Sousuke's head out whenever he tries to do something weird. It's like a new feeling for him meeting the other side of Kaname… the woman he ever loved. He still goes red whenever he remembers their first official date, he totally screwed up and he can't still believe what he had acted on that day. Everything went out quite well…

Months passed and their still enjoying their moments together. With happy thoughts, with both undeniable happiness. It surely brought out the best for them Sousuke is really doing well in his military jobs not to mention "the mission" to protect Kaname. And Kaname is also doing well on her position as a high student body.

One day, while both of them were cleaning their classroom, Sousuke overheard voices chatting just behind the door… he listened carefully… and he found out that a festival is coming near… he also found out when and where it will be held.

/This country really got several festivals…/ he thought and continued to his work. After they've cleaned the room, they decided to go home.

While walking, silence bound their walk and even in the station…

"Chidori…" Sousuke broke the silence

"Huh? What is it?" Kaname asked

"Are you free this Thursday night?" he inquired

"Thursday? This week?" she asked as she gazed up watching the tranquil skies

"Yeah… I heard there's a festival" he said

Not noticing that they've already in front of Kaname's door. She held the doorknob but before she turned it, she looked back to Sousuke.

"Thursday it is… I'd love to!" Kaname said with her exquisite voice

"Great! Thanks!" he exclaimed

And they were apart. Not soon enough, night came. Kaname is choosing what kimono will be the best to wear for the festival; on the other hand, Sousuke can't believe that all of these were made by the bracelet. He couldn't think negative like, what might happen if there's no legendary bracelet to help him out. The thing was, he is happy and the bracelet is doing its job. He slept wearing his admiring smile. (A/N: he's really cute! )

* * *

A/N: Did the bracelet itself made Kaname love Sousuke? Will they remain like this forever? When will Sousuke tell Kaname that the bracelet has its magic upon her? Or will he tell Kaname? Check chapter 5 for answers! This fic's end is nearing so please continue to read and leave some comments. So for now, here's CHAPTER 4... 


	5. Night without the BRACELET!

A/N: What will happen if one day the bracelet broke? Will Kaname's love be broken too as the spell does? Let's find out! This is the next chapter! I hate to say it but I think it'll be the second to the last chapter for this fic… hope you like it! It's for all of you guys!

* * *

Chapter 5: "The Night without the Bracelet"

Thursday came and the classes were dismissed and the two walked straight home. Sousuke is preparing for the night; he sets his watch to alarm at exactly 8:00 pm for the fireworks. On the other hand, Kaname started to work on her homeworks when something flashed upon her eyes…

Databases…

Computer codings…

System operators…

Bombing of some cities back in the past…

Children crying…

Letters…

Scribbles…

Unrecognizable symbols…

Images of different people…

Dead people…

Wars…

Ships…

Numeric data…

The incomplete programs of the databases…

Firewall crack-codes…

Bomb contents…

Viruses…

Bugs…

These made Kaname to stand and hallucinate. She was in a sudden fright, and not knowingly broke the bracelet. With her body so weak, she threw herself on the floor and cried. She never liked those images and symbols appearing since her brain examination.

After crying, she regained her consciousness with the telephone ring. She stared at it and it was sure long enough for the answering machine to activate. She stood in front of the telephone and waited for a voice in the speaker.

"Hello, Chidori? Well, I just called to say that I am really looking forward for tonight. Hope you can make it. Take care! See yah!"

Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… Beep… beep…

The phone stopped and Kaname recognized the voice. She turned and saw the beads scattered on the floor, she thought of Sousuke. So she took her fast shower and hurriedly dressed up.

Night came and they both met within the festival. Kaname wasn't supposed to be sad but she was really bothered by those images and the bracelet as well. As they walk along the booths, lights were up wrapped in paper, children running, couples walking just like them, people sharing laughter, noise of chats, groups of women and as well as men were enjoying the night. Despite of the festival's elated situation, Sousuke noticed Kaname's silence.

"Are you alright Chidori?" he asked as they ceased in walking

"Quite…" she said windlessly

They've ended in a high area where they can see the whole festival.

"Chidori?" he asked again. But Kaname is somewhat cloistered. He held her hand, her sleeves slid towards her. Sousuke was surprised to see that something's seemed to be missing. It made him worry what will gonna happen. He's afraid to lose Kaname's love due to the loss of the legendary bracelet.

"Why Sousuke?" she asked

"Where's your bracelet Chidori?" he asked in return

"Uhmm… well… I broke it acc…" Sousuke didn't let her finished

"You broke it? It's my gift for you! You should have at least treasured it!" he exclaimed with a rising voice

"Sagara, look… don't you raise a voice to me. I'm not deaf! And besides, it's an accident!" quite irritated

"Accident? You just never care!" he said undeliberately and Kaname is getting annoyed now…

"You can't blame me for having trouble with my stupid visions!" she said with teary eyes

"But the bracelet…" he continued

"The BRACELET… Chidori, where's your BRACELET… Don't forget to wear your BRACELET! All you think is that damn BRACELET! I think you care for me no more… Just your BRACELET! What's in that bracelet anyway?" really annoyed about the situation, she was about to move a foot but Sousuke, again, caught her arm.

"It's because I don't want to lose you Chidori…" he said calmly

"What?" she paused and faced Sousuke

"I said, I'm afraid to lose you…"

"But why the bracelet?"

/Will I say it or not? God… please help me… here it goes/ he thought and looked straight upon Kaname's emerald green eyes

"It's a Legendary Bracelet of Love…" he said with a low and fading tone

"A bracelet of… What?" confused…

"I brought it the last time we went to the newly opened shop near our school. It said that if you let your loved one wear the bracelet, he/she will fell helplessly inlove with you." He said, quite abashed, he can feel his face heating red.

"And you think after all of these time, I was caught under a spell of a bracelet?" she said with a smirk, Sousuke didn't answer but instead, he nodded for affirmation and shook his head.

"I'm sorry…" he said calmly. Kaname smiled and placed her hands upon both sides of Sousuke's cheeks and held it straight to hers.

"You fool! You've easily believed in those heck legends! Sorry to disappoint you but, those happy times… everything we've done… we've enjoyed… my feelings… none of them are made by your bracelet…" She said with a captivating smile that made Sousuke to stare straight at her.

"Chidori… so, loved me with whom I really Am?" he asked for confirmacy. Not long enough…

"Yes of course I'd loved you! And my love for you was sure, BEYOND MAGIC!" they both smiled and she continued to her statement…

"And to prove to you that my love was sureal, here…" she quickly wrapped her arms around Sousuke's neck and pulled him for a kiss… Sousuke was greatly surprised by the move yet, he kissed her back. With their passionate kiss, they've not noticed the alarm had already started. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Kaname and pulled her much close to him. Their bodies completely joined as the fireworks commenced… They've pulled from their kiss and looked straight upon each other's crystal eyes… showing great happiness…

"I love you Chidori… I promise not to hook on such traditions ever again" he said wearing his admiring smile

"Good… I love you too Sousuke…" she said as he hugged her tight close to him

They both stayed where they are and together, they watched, and amazed by the colorful fireworks that seemed to be joyful, and also, the witness for their oaths...

* * *

A/N: WoW! That was sweet! Hehe… They've finally released those secrets out in the open! Well, the good thing was, Kaname didn't got mad and Sousuke gathered fast his courage to tell the truth about the bracelet. Chapter 6 will finally come… the last chapter! Hope you like it! now, this is my chapter 5! Please continue to leave some comments... 


	6. Ordinary Days II

A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating for almost half a month. I've surely got many things to work on. We've got a week-long vacation yet, I did not enjoy it! I've got a hell-week-long fever! That's why I can't make use of my body that much...This will be my last chapter for this fic and I really can't find any reason to not end it up... If I continue the story, it'll be choppy for the next chapters and not be concentrating on the bracelet and the characters as well that's why I'm gonna end this one up and I'll make another one… This time I think in Daa! Daa! Daa! I would like to thank those persons who gave their reviews and supports… THANK YOU!

* * *

CHAPTER 6: "Ordinary Days…AGAIN!" 

The following months, they were still the same. They shared happy moments and selfless love. They have been a good model for the peace and order in their classroom. They're like YinYang. They always consider things right and they do it together. There are no regrets of seeing them so happy walking home and sharing laughter. Fights between them are inevitable and admit it; it adds color to the relationship. Like cats and dogs typically do. When they fight, they fight with might yet you can see it in their eyes that no matter what happen… they'll still be together. Heck! No one tried to come between them.

In Kaname's room, she thought of writing Sousuke a letter apologizing for the fights they've been through-specially those which she had started-and about the bracelet having no effect to her. She also thanked him for the love he'd showed her for the passed months they were together. She also confirmed there that her love will never change for him. She came early for school because of the Student Council's meeting yet, Sousuke was earlier as always. Before she went to the meeting, she secretly placed her letter in Sousuke's bag. She walked happily as if nothing will go wrong…

It's Friday morning and the whole classroom was noisy. They are all talking about the festival which occurred yesterday night. It seemed to be that the festival is a great commotion to speak about. Why not? Yesterday night was fantastic! Everyone is busy chatting with a partner or a group (just like how a typical conversation goes…)

Suddenly…

..B...O...O...M...

Everyone got startled and ran. They all hysterically reacted to the bomb explosion. Some hid, some ran until they've have no where to ran, and some ran towards the Student's Council Room. Minutes later… The whole corridor was filled with silence and steady eyes. Not believing that this was happening again. Not long after a series of ferocious rumbling steps are heading towards the room. It was Kaname. Holding fiercely a big white fan and wearing those beaming eyes as she goes one step at a time wishing that the fool will run till he drops his heart out.

"That should do it!" Sousuke said as he discharged his weapons.

"Can't they just accept the fact that I can't be fooled by anyone else with those bomb pretending-to-be-letters!" He continued and not noticing that Kaname is near.

"SOUSUKE! YOU FOOL!" she bawled as she slapped Sousuke with her mighty weapon.

"OUCH! Chi...Do...ri..." as he scratch his head.

"WHAT HAVE YOU JUST DONE?" she said with annoyance.

"Chidori, I know it's wrong but, I think it's really dangerous. This morning when I came here in the classroom, my bag's zipper was not properly closed and a folded letter was inserted between it. It can self-destruct in any minute or by now. That's why I hurriedly have it into explosion." He elucidated, standing straight tall just like a military-in-duty.

Kaname is really getting annoyed…

"Have you ever read the letter?" she said raising an eyebrow

"No…" he said. He was very worried of what Kaname's move will be.

"NO? Err… have you ever knew whom the letter is for?" she said with an eyebrow, but now… higher.

"Uhmm… no…" he gulped and beads of sweats are falling upon his cheeks.

Kaname didn't take it very much longer. She shooked her head and gave him a dark expression of great annoyance.

"You better start running Sousuke…" she said yet, not that audible. So, Sousuke asked her to repeat.

"YOU BETTER BE RUNNING OR ELSE!" she said holding her fan high up. Sousuke was surprised and going to try and ask again but…

"FOOL! THAT WAS MY LETTER FOR YOU!" she bawled, getting near him step-by-step, red fire already surrounds her and her eyes got fierce straight looks.

"B-Bu-but-but… I did-didn't mean to… I do-don't know! Please forgive me!" he said truly afraid and as he steps backwards nearing to the wall. As his shoulders felt the coldness of the wall, he quickly escaped and ran as fast as he could away form Kaname. Kaname also ran after him.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN SAGARA!" as they both ran. And the once quiet corridor… was filled with laughter…

Challenges do occur in every people's way, it can be a form of a great obstacle or a sharp temptation and those who can survive such would have been having a lot of experience or… can be… TRUE LOVE. We've witnessed their love for one another. An undisputable emotion that developed during their least expected moments. An example of true bravery. We've also witnessed their not-so-good thingy between them because one is a military who's got a mission to protect a person. A person who he didn't expect to catch his not-that-stone-military-feelings. A person whom he least expected to be falling also in-love with him. A person he truly loved… A person whom he was given a LOVE that was surely… BEYOND MAGIC!

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: how cute! they've ended like before they've started. And not to mention the bomb explosion! I love it! Sad to say that it'll be the last chapter cries but don't worry… Chapters might end…stories maybe legends…but nothing is gonna kill imaginations of true love and happy endings! So now, this is my last chapter! Thank you for everything! Please continue to drop comments…They really help aspiring writers like me! Till next time! 


End file.
